


Marry Me

by movefastbreakthings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, but nothing explicit, just tons and tons of fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movefastbreakthings/pseuds/movefastbreakthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan proposes to Gavin in bed one night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a bunch of fluffy drabble. It's set in an au where Ryan doesn't work for Rooster Teeth but that's really not that important until later fics I have planned.

"Gavin," Ryan mumbles.

His voice vibrates through his chest and onto Gavin's cheek, interrupting the steady beat of his heart that's been lulling Gavin to sleep.

"Mmm?" Gavin murmurs back, squinting an eye open and tilting his head up to look at Ryan.

Ryan smiles fondly, laughing gently at his sleepy boyfriend.

"Marry me."

Gavin opens his eyes fully at that. Propping himself up on one elbow, leaving his other arm splayed across Ryan's chest where the older man has been tracing lazy patterns over it.

"I...you're serious?"

Ryan leans up to press a kiss to Gavin's lips.

"Yes, I am."

Gavin breaks into a grin, "Yes, then. I will absolutely, one hundred percent marry you."

Ryan laughs again, "Oh good, glad you're not planning on just half assed marrying me. You're going all in."

Gavin slaps Ryan's shoulder and lays his head back down on Ryan's chest, "Shut up you crapping munger, this is your fiance you're talking to."

Ryan kisses the top of Gavin's head, "Will you forgive me if I tell you I love you?"

Gavin tilts his head up and kisses Ryan's neck, appreciating the little shudder it produces out of the older man. He sucks and bites just enough to make a small mark.

"Yeah, I forgive you," Gavin whispers against the bruise.

"Fuck, Gavin," Ryan breathes, "We just got engaged. I think that merits some celebration."

He sits up, pulling Gavin into his lap.

A few minutes later, Gavin's legs are wrapped around Ryan and Ryan is moving slowly inside Gavin, murmuring soft 'I love you's and promises of their future together.

***

Gavin wakes up to the sun streaming into his eyes. He's curled up against Ryan, relishing in Ryan's natural heat. Ryan's arms are strong around him, encircling Gavin entirely, holding him as if he's trying to protect him from all the dangers of the world around them.

Gavin dozes off again lightly, awoken about an hour later by Ryan peppering soft kisses on Gavin's hair.

"Mmm...morning, fiance," Gavin says sleepily.

Ryan chuckles, voice gruff from morning, "Shower?"

Gavin wrinkles his nose, "Too tired..don't want to get out of bed."

Ryan shifts Gavin off of him and gets up out of bed despite Gavin's groans of protest. The younger man is cut off a moment later when Ryan hoists him up and tosses him over his shoulder.

Gavin squeals out, "YOU MINGY LITTLE PSYCHO, SAUSAGE AND EGGS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING."

Ryan laughs, "You smell like cum and sleep, come on, we're showering."

He sets Gavin down once they're in the bathroom, complying to Gavin's protests. As soon as he does, though, Gavin cuddles close to Ryan, burying his face in Ryan's chest.

"Jesus, Gavin," Ryan chuckles, prying Gavin off him. He turns on the shower head and adjusts the temperature while Gavin brushes his teeth.

Ryan presses a kiss to Gavin's neck, "Come on, babe, shower's hot."

Gavin gets in carefully, not trusting Ryan to have put it at the right temperature even though he's never done it wrong before. Gavin lets out a sigh when the warm water starts pouring over his body. He grabs Ryan's hand and pulls him in with him.

Ryan smiles at how clingy Gavin is this morning. They've been together for under a year so this proposal could have just scared Gavin away. The fact that Gavin is even more attached than usual is an ultimate relief.

Ryan wouldn't have risked losing what they had if it weren't for the fact that Ryan doesn't think he can stand another day of not living with Gavin and seeing a ring on his finger and knowing that Gavin is just as much his for the rest of their lives as Ryan has been Gavin's for the past year.

Ryan grabs a tube of shampoo and starts lathering some in to Gavin's hair. Gavin sighs contentedly, resting his forehead on Ryan's shoulder. When Ryan is a satisfied with the sudsiness of Gavin's hair, he shampoos his own scalp. He's rinsing, eyes shut against the water spray when he feels Gavin's mouth on his cock.

"Holy shit, Gavin," he gasps, twisting his fingers in Gavin's hair.

Gavin looks up at him with bright eyes before pulling off his dick suddenly.

"Ryan, Ryan!!"

Ryan groans at the sudden loss of Gavin's mouth on him.

"Yeah, Gavin, what is it?"

Gavin smiles goofily, completely delighted, "It's our first blow job as fiances."

Ryan smiles, cupping Gavin's jaw gently while Gavin goes back down on him.

It's an embarrassingly short time before Ryan finishes. 

The two men soap each other up, stealing small kisses from moment to moment.

When they're finished, Ryan wraps Gavin up in the biggest, softest towel he owns and, when Gavin starts shivering anyway, wraps him in his own towel as well and holds the younger man against his chest.

Eventually Gavin is warm and dry enough that being in the air doesn't send him into a fit of shivering and he trots into the bedroom to grab a pair of Ryan's pajama pants and one of his hoodies. Anytime he's over at Ryan's apartment he dresses in Ryan's clothes mostly just because he can't at his own apartment. 

He hates to admit it (although he's sure Ryan knows) but being in his own apartment away from Ryan is torture. It's the worst feeling not being able to call him over to show him something funny he's found online, not being able to smell Ryan's scent on his clothes and bedding, not being able to lean over and kiss Ryan in the moments he realizes how lucky he is to be with him.

Ryan comes into the bedroom and laughs at the sight of size small Gavin, swimming in Ryan's large and extra large clothes.

He takes Gavin's face in his hands and kisses him.

"I love you and my favorite thing to see you in is my clothes but we're going out today so I think jeans might be a better option."

Gavin pouts, "Fine...but I'm keeping your sweatshirt on."

Ryan smiles, "I wouldn't want you to change it."

***

"Where are we goinggggg," Gavin whines for approximately the 900th time during the 30 minute car ride.

"Just one more minute and we'll be there," Ryan's left hand is on the steering wheel, his right one entwined with Gavin's.

They pull up to a jeweller and Ryan parks, "I want to get you an engagement ring."

Gavin grins and kisses Ryan, "I love you. I'm so glad you don't mind being stuck with me for the rest of your life because I don't want to be stuck with anyone else for the rest of mine."

Ryan laughs fondly, "You are a modern day Shakespeare, Gavin."

Inside the jeweller, Gavin insists that he wants to buy an engagement ring for Ryan too. They decide they'll pick out their rings independently and surprise each other with them when they're done.

They stand outside nervously, each holding a small, velvet box, each anxious to give their ring, to cement their engagement in a visible way.

Ryan goes first, sinking down to one knee and opening the box. The ring is brushed silver with rings of black running around the edges. Gavin slips it on his finger and opens his own box to reveal the exact inverse of the ring he's just put on, a silver band with a strip of black running down the middle. Ryan puts his ring on and the men laugh at the fact that, even blind, they think identically.

"Gavin," Ryan says, serious all of a sudden.

Gavin frowns, twisting his ring in a way that will soon become a nervous habit. For some reason he can't shake the thought that this was some elaborate hoax and Ryan doesn't want to marry him after all.

"Hey," Ryan says, putting an arm around him, "No, smile, it's not bad. I just...I was thinking about what you said in the car about being stuck with you. I thought you were kidding but I think you might have been serious and I just don't want you to think I feel that way. It's a privilege to be with you, Gavin. You are the only one I could even imagine wanting to spend my life with."

Gavin's cheeks go pink and a smile creeps onto his face. He looks down at the ground, mumbling, "All right then you doughy dope."

Ryan smiles, "You have to work tomorrow earlier than me so we should probably spend the night at your place tonight."

Gavin grins, going up on his tip toes to kiss Ryan on the cheek, "You ready for our first time having sex as fiances in my apartment?"

Ryan laughs, "We are certainly going to have a lot of firsts coming up and that sounds like the perfect one to head the effort."

That night the two men are lying in Gavin's bed in a post-orgasm glow. Gavin is curled up against Ryan, head on his chest and legs entwined with his.

"Ryan..." Gavin mumbles in the last moments before he falls asleep.

"Yeah, Gavin?"

"Happy one day anniversary of making me happier than I thought was possible."

Ryan smiles and kisses the top of Gavin's head.

"Happy anniversary, Gavin."


End file.
